Underground and submersible junction bus connectors are widely used in electrical power distribution systems. One type of such connector is offered under the designation SWEETHEART.RTM. by Homac Mfg. Company of Ormond Beach, Florida, the assignee of the present invention. The SWEETHEART.RTM. connector is a cast or welded aluminum connector including a bus, or bar, portion and a series of tubular posts extending outwardly from the bus portion. The posts have an open upper end to receive one or more electrical conductors. A threaded bore is provided in the sidewall of the post, and which receives a fastener to secure the electrical conductor within the upper end of the post. An insulating coating is provided on the lower portion of the posts and bus of the connector. In addition, EPDM insulating sleeves may be used to provide waterproof seals for the posts.
Unfortunately, the casting method for making such a connector may result in small trapped bubbles which leave internal voids in the casting. The internal voids may reduce the strength of the connector. The surface texture of the cast parts may be relatively rough, thereby requiring additional grinding or finishing steps. In addition, different molds are typically required for the different connector sizes and configurations. Accordingly, casting may be relatively expensive. In addition, a cast part may have a lower electrical conductivity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,766,044; 5,555,620 and 5,608,965 each discloses an alternate approach to casting of the bus and post connector. A hollow-end milling cutter is used to form the entire extent of the upstanding posts from generally rectangular extruded stock material, and while also leaving the bus or bar portion at the base of the connector. In other words, an integrally formed monolithic connector is produced without casting and starting from extruded aluminum stock.
While the hollow-end milling approach offers a number of potential advantages, there are also shortcomings. In particular, a relatively large amount of the starting aluminum stock material must be removed and is therefore wasted. Also, the cost of the aluminum stock may also be relatively high because the stock must have a height dimension that is at least as great as the bus portion and the full height of the posts.